Tu recompensa
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Sus estudios para alcanzar su puesto como Hokage se vieron ralentizados, esto en consecuencia en su dificultad por comprender la información bajo sus narices y en un intento por ayudarlo, Sakura le ofrecerá un trato al cual no podría negarse.


_Siendo sincera, esta historia la tuve como borrador durante bastante tiempo y revisando mis carpetas la encontré haha hizo puff :v he decidido retomarla y aquí se las comparto hehe._

* * *

**_[ Tu recompensa ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

.

Por los despejados pasillos de la academia, Sakura iba al encuentro de su rubio compañero de equipo, en una situación normal se habría extrañado un poco de hallarlo en un sitio como en el que ahora yacía o ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado una posibilidad, pero sabía muy bien que allí estaría y sus motivos para estarlo, para optar para el puesto de Hokage que tanto anhelaba tener, debía tener determinados conocimientos grabados en su mente, por lo que estudiar para ello no podía faltar en su rutina diaria.

Ver abierta en su totalidad la puerta del aula a la que se dirigía, animó a Haruno a asomarse a ver en su interior y dándole unos golpes al marco de esta, con tal de conseguir atraer la atención de quienes yacían adentro, preguntó. –¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

–Para nada, Sakura. De hecho justamente habíamos terminado, al menos por hoy. –Contestó Iruka desde el pizarrón, riendo por lo bajo mientras le hacía un ligero gesto a la kunoichi en dirección a los pupitres frente a él.

Sakura giró la vista hacia donde le fue indicado para así divisar a Naruto sentado en primera fila, directamente frente a Iruka para ser específicos, con unos cuantos libros esparcidos sobre la mesa, Sakura fue incapaz de contener una corta risa luego de verlo en tal estado de agotamiento.

Pasando junto a ella, el mayor palmeó su hombro y antes de salir del aula, formuló la frase. –Voy a dejarlo ahora en tus manos.

Sakura no se inmutó en dar respuesta, limitándose así a asentir con la cabeza y una vez que se vieron sin la compañía del shinobi maestro de academia, se aproximó hacia Uzumaki. –¿Qué tal la llevas con el estudio? ¿Progresas? –Le preguntó, añadiendo además un poco de sátira al tono de su voz.

–Eso espero... He estado sentado aquí tanto tiempo y escuchando tantas cosas que ya siento que la cabeza me va a estallar... –Suspiró Naruto, dejando que su frente hiciera contacto contra la mesa, rendido y desde dicha posición, agregó. –¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura-chan?

–Imaginé que ibas sentirte así de lamentable, así que se me ocurrió venir a levantarte un poco el ánimo. –Alzando ligeramente el objeto que en sus manos traía, Sakura preguntó. –¿Tienes hambre?

Después de oír la pregunta que le fue hecha, Naruto ladeó la cabeza con tal de que sus azules ojos hallasen el rostro de la joven kunoichi y al conseguirlo se enderezó en su sitio, casi estupefacto, luego de descubrir lo que ella había traído consigo. –¿Eso... Eso es para mi?

Una caja de almuerzo perfectamente envuelta en un pañuelo color verde limón yacía entre las manos de Haruno, tal fue la sorpresa para él que fue casi imposible tomarlo siquiera como una realidad.

–Por supuesto que lo es, ¿acaso no lo quieres?

–¡C-Claro que si lo quiero! –Exclamó Naruto. –Tengo un hambre que ni te imaginas...

Frente al repentino entusiasmo que en Naruto afloró tras enseñarle lo que para él había traído, Sakura no se la pensó dos veces antes de entregárselo y lo depositó sobre la mesa, justamente bajo sus narices.  
Naruto ni siquiera se había tomado un minuto para disponerse a digerir lo que ella había preparado, y es más, poco tardó en dejar dicho bento completamente vacía, hecho que consiguió sorprender a Sakura a ciertos niveles ya que a decir verdad no pensó que comería el almuerzo que hizo con sus propias manos o al menos no en su totalidad, no creía que cocinara fatal pero no se consideraba a sí misma como la mejor en ese campo, quizás el sabor no estaba tan mal como creyó y fue lo suficientemente complaciente para él... o tal vez estaba demasiado hambriento como para que el sabor fuera un detalle de importancia, Sakura prefirió creer en la primera opción.

–¿Tan difícil es?, quizás solo necesitas poner un poco más de empeño. –Comentó Sakura, continuando con la corta conversación que llevaron a cabo mientras él comía, regañándole con la mirada.

–No me mires así, Sakura-chan, en serio estoy intentándolo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no me entran...

Meditando las palabras pronunciadas por su compañero, Sakura aflojó el ceño fruncido sobre su frente, sabía de antemano que Naruto no era un chico que pudiese considerarse como alguien destacado en los estudios, estos simplemente no eran lo suyo, pero aún así, la expresión reflejada en sus ojos fue suficiente para dejarle en claro que estaba siendo sincero al darle tal confesión.

De hecho, si prestaba un poco más de atención a los apuntes que Uzumaki traía consigo podía percibir cuál era el área en la que él parecía tener complicaciones para retener la información, siendo la geografía el principal de sus problemas.

El rubio lucía bastante agobiado con el hecho de no comprender dichos datos y con las intenciones de querer aliviarlo de por medio, Haruno sugirió. –¿Qué te parece si te echo una mano?, puedo ayudarte en los temas que no comprendas.

–Eh, no sé si sea una buena idea.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás dudando de mis conocimientos sobre el tema? –Preguntó la joven, quién comenzó a indignarse ante el rechazo del shinobi para recibir su ayuda.

–No no, para nada es eso lo que estoy pensando. –Se justificó él, agitando sus manos frente a su rostro al percibir el creciente enojo de la kunoichi. –Solo no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo sentada aquí intentando enseñarme, agotaré tu paciencia.

–Naruto, si hablamos de la paciencia que debo tener contigo, entonces es demasiada, no me estaría ofreciendo si no me creyera capaz de hacerlo.

–Aún así...

En una situación normal, Naruto habría aceptado encantado la ayuda que Sakura buscaba ofrecerle, pero al ser consciente de que en este caso los estudios eran el tema central de su conversación, rechazarla fue lo primero que se le cruzó por el cerebro... o por el contrario, acabaría guiando la paciencia de su compañera a más allá de sus límites o al menos eso creía.

Sakura comprendía el punto que Naruto intentaba transmitir, no obstante, estaba dispuesta a tomar dicho desafío bajo de su brazo, pero si él persistía en negarse a recibir sus servicios no llegaría muy lejos, era lógico y en base a tal razonamiento, se propuso a sí misma la labor de hallar una manera lo suficientemente eficaz para convencerlo, de modo que le fuera imposible resistirse.  
Pensó que hacer uso de un método un poco fuera de lo ortodoxo y efectivamente una idea arribó en su conciencia... y a decir verdad no podía creer que siquiera pensara en ello pero si lo intentaba era probable que obtuviera la respuesta deseada por el joven Uzumaki.

Armándose de convicción y aprovechándose de la cercanía de ambos al verse sentada a su lado, Sakura disminuyó la distancia de sus rostros, dejando que sus labios hicieran un momentáneo contacto con la mejilla de su compañero y agregó. –Vas a dejar que te ayude a estudiar, luego deberás responder a cada pregunta por mi parte y por cada respuesta acertada... tendrás un beso mío.

Oír tales palabras salir de sus propios labios llegó a incomodarla, sentía cómo un tenue calor comenzaba a asentarse en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que sus palabras le generaron y que esto fuese percibido por Naruto era lo último que necesitaba, por lo que guardó la compostura.

–Eh, ¿estás diciéndolo en serio, Sakura-chan? –Preguntó él.

Por la expresión en su rostro fue fácil deducir, en primera estancia, la perplejidad ante la propuesta que le fue hecha. Sin embargo, verlo morderse ligeramente el labio para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por ensancharse en sus labios le indicó a Sakura su clara satisfacción.

Durante una fracción de segundo Haruno pensó en retractarse, pero se contuvo. –Sí, es en serio, ¿por qué? ¿tan raro te parece?

–Viniendo de ti, solo un poco. –Afirmó Naruto. –Pero la idea no me viene mal para nada, hehe.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se dispuso a aguardar a que Naruto preparase todo el material necesario para así darle inicio a aquella sesión de estudios particular. Con toda seguridad podía decir que Naruto no mantenía una estrecha amistad con los libros, pero acabó descubriendo que no estaba tan perdido como él aseguraba, únicamente tenía problemas para recordar datos como fechas y acontecimientos de importancia, los cuales no eran demasiados, algo fácil de solucionar.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el vacío del aula, las cosas acabaron volviéndose algo turbias, Sakura no supo cómo acabó diciendo lo que dijo, pero luego de repasar cada punto en que Naruto demostró tener dificultades, procedió a hacerle preguntas al azar sobre dichos temas... y con intenciones de mantener su motivación, le agregó a su propuesta que si conseguía responder a cada pregunta sin error alguno recibiría un beso especial de recompensa, el cual no estaría situado en su mejilla como los anteriores, sino que sería directamente depositado sobre sus labios. En un principio no se preocupó por ello, pero escucharlo responder con toda seguridad a su pregunta final, su calma abandonó su cuerpo.

–¡Lo hice, lo hice! –Exclamó Uzumaki, alzando sus brazos hacia el techo en señal de victoria. –¿A que no esperabas que pudiera responderte todo?

–Yo nunca he dicho eso... No metas palabras que no dije en mi boca, Naruto.

–No es lo que hago, aunque... si tengo muy en claro que dijiste que me darías algo a cambio si lograba responder bien a todo. –Agregó él, riendo y dándole una mirada juguetona.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir, casi desbocado, esperar que él olvidase aquella recompensa que le prometió fue un completo error, no cabía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, no en ese contexto por lo menos.

Naruto se quedó mudo, él solo yacía expectante a los próximos movimientos de la joven junto a él, permitiendo que unas cuantas risitas se escuchasen por su garganta.  
Estaba más que satisfecho por la forma en que acontecieron los hechos, estaba embelesado, no fue fácil contestar a cada pregunta que Sakura le formuló pero con tal motivación de por medio no podía darse el lujo de echarlo a perder. Sin embargo, la juguetona sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció una vez que vio cómo Haruno se levantó de su lado y se encaminó hacia la puerta del aula.

Con una mezcla de confusión e intranquilidad, Naruto se levantó enseguida de su asiento y dijo. –Eh, Sakura-chan ¿a dónde vas?

–A ningún lado en particular, pero por lo que parece ya hemos terminado aquí.

–N-No, no es así. –Negó el joven shinobi. –¿Qué hay de mi beso?, dijiste que me lo darías si conseguía responder a todas tus preguntas y es lo que hice. Lo prometiste.

–Sé que lo prometí, pero nunca dijo cuando debía hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? –Justificó Sakura, mirándole con diversión para luego proceder con su propósito de abandonar la habitación, dejando atrás a Naruto en un estado de confusión frente a las palabras que le dedicó, mientras ella se marchaba triunfante.

* * *

_Esa Sakura jugando con las ilusiones del pobre Naruto haha, esa trolleada monumental hfdrifi okey nel como pudo se safó de lo que había prometido._

_La próxima actualización será algo distinta... fufirjfir lo tenía pensado hace tiempo y ya luego de ello les compartiría la continuación de** Don't dream, it's over** :3_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
